


11. tribadism

by fall_into_life



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Attack On Beacon, F/F, Oral Sex, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Blake has an idea. Yang's up for it.Written for Kintober prompt 11: tribadism.





	11. tribadism

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware it's November. No, I'm not covering every single prompt.

“Yang.”

Yang hums into Blake's neck, smiling. “Yes?” 

“Wait, wait.” She pulls back, panting, but doesn't let go of Yang's waist. 

Yang cups Blake's jaw, waiting her out. She still looks into it, flushed and dazed and happy to have Yang in her lap. It just takes her a while to collect her words sometimes. Or sort through them. Yang isn't sure which. 

When some of the fire in her eyes has turned into coals, Blake licks her lips. “I had an idea.”

“I'm always up for your kinky smut novel ideas,” Yang teases. 

Blake goes red, cat ears ticking upward into points. “They're not smut novels! And this isn't kinky. Not… that kinky.”

When Blake explains what she wants, Yang pretends to think. “Hmm, I dunno. That's pretty kinky.”

Blake buries her face in Yang's shirt with a noise that might be Yang's name. Yang laughs and starts massaging behind her top ears. The second noise is way more relaxed than the first.

“Yes, Blake,” Yang says, gentler. “I wanna try that.”

Blake peeks out from Yang's chest. “Yeah?” 

Yang nods. “Can I eat you out first?” 

“Please.”

They tip back onto Blake's bed, kissing slow and easy. Yang twists on top of her girlfriend, mouth seeking out the ticklish parts of Blake's belly. Blake twists and squirms, laughing but not actually stopping Yang. Her laughter turns into a gasp when Yang mouths at her through her panties, and a moan when Yang pulls them off entirely and starts licking her in long strokes. 

Fingers thread into Yang's hair, gently guiding her. She hums and moves to the pace Blake sets, sprawling out on the bed. Not only is she a big fan of eating out, she wants Blake as wet as possible for what they're gonna try.

They're still half in their clothes when Blake comes, but Yang actually kinda likes it like this. They have times when they're both naked and fuck all night, but there's something exciting about having sex with some clothes still on. It helps that she really, really likes that shirt on Blake. 

“Ready?” Yang asks, sitting up and licking her lips. Blake nods. 

It's a little tricky, getting in position. Yang's had threesomes that had less squirming around limbs and trying to set up knees properly. But when her cunt comes up against Blake's, the two of them on their backs and braided together, she's very sure it's worth it. 

“Oh fuck,” Yang hisses, fingers clutching at the sheets. Blake breathes out shakily. “Remind me not to tease you about the next idea you get from those books.”

“I'll remember,” Blake says, sounding just as blown apart as Yang is. 

They start to move, taking it slow at first. It's a little awkward trying to get a rhythm together. When they find one, though, Yang immediately breaks her rule about not having loud sex in the dorms, because _holy shit_.

Everything is wet, searing heat, pleasure rocketing through her every time her clit gets nudged. It feels close, so close, and Yang has never been happier that they stopped using protection, because she can't imagine trying to do this through a barrier. Blake, normally quiet, whines right alongside her, and Yang can feel when she comes.

The second after that, Blake twists around and lunges, burying her head between Yang's legs. All Yang can do is hold on, and try not to actually scream.

Blake fucks her - and yeah, it's actually fucking her; three fingers deep and slamming into Yang's cunt the way she never does - right through her orgasm, sucking Yang's clit into her mouth and rolling it between her teeth. Yang completely fails not to scream, and her vision goes black.

“Fuck, Blake, stop,” Yang rasps, managing to sit up.

Blake looks up immediately, getting her hands beneath herself. “Yang?” 

Yang laughs, breathless. “I'm fine, but if you keep going I'm gonna pass out.”

Blake hums and sinks back down, grazing her teeth over Yang's thigh. “Is that bad?” 

Falling back onto the bed, Yang just shakes her head, smiling.

She lets Blake play. Her girlfriend likes to nuzzle into Yang's skin after they've both come, tease teeth here and nails there. Blake gives Yang's cunt one last lick before moving up to settle next to her.

“C'mere.” Yang pulls Blake in for a kiss, liking the taste of herself in Blake's mouth. “That was a great idea.”

Blake laughs, tucking her head into Yang's neck. “Did you doubt me?”

Yang shakes her head again, giggling. It's never not funny when Blake channels her. “Nope. Not for a second.”

“Mm, good.”

They fall asleep together with half their clothes still on, sated and warm.


End file.
